For Love or Money: A Chris McLean Love Story
by Anime-Doll-93
Summary: The infamous Chris McLean is ready for another day of torturing his poor unsuspecting victims in the hit game show "Total Drama Island." However, it is all brought to an abrupt halt thanks to an aimless wanderer.


Today was like no other day in Camp Wawanakwa. Of course it always began the same way; the campers receive a rude awakening from an ear-blasting horn, Chef prepares an unusual hazardous concoction in the kitchen and Chris McLean, the host of the Total Drama Island series, assigns outrageous challenges to his teenage victims. Chef is like a mad scientist while Chris is a greedy, crafty and conceited celebrity who enjoys flaunting his wealth. Despite their differences, Chris and Chef have been somewhat of a team during the progression of this popular saga. For Chris, however, his personality ( _and possibly his reputation_ ) were about to change…because of a female.

Once upon a time on the outskirts of Camp Wawanakwa, a young, petite woman wandered aimlessly through the forest. She sang with a cheerful, enchanting voice as she gathered flowers. It attracted the attention of birds and forest animals alike. Her name was Christina; fair-skinned and dark auburn hair tied in a ponytail with an elegant red flower. Her eyes were sky-blue and her lips red as a rose. Christina was clad in a yellow and orange sundress with a skirt that came just below her knees. Her feet were bare as she strolled through the brush. No one else was aware of her presence until she sauntered closer to the Camp.

Meanwhile, Chris was addressing his campers and about to announce the newest challenge when he heard the beautiful singing. "What's that?" he quietly asked Chef, annoyed. "Noise? We can't have _outside_ noise when filming _my_ TV show!"

"It's a valley girl singing" Chef answered, "just…" Before he could finish, Chris was already heading toward the source of the song.

"Noise is noise, dude, and we can't have it in the recording!" Chris stated. Chef rolled his eyes.

"And just _where_ is Mr. Loudmouth going?" Lashawna asked Chef, echoing Chris's annoyance. "Isn't this where he gives us some _ridiculous_ , life-threatening challenge?" Chef just shrugged as Heather glared at her.

"You should be glad he's distracted" she said. "This one of the rare times we get a break from such stupidity! Or at least," she continued, eyeing Lashawna evilly, "I would _hope_ to get a break from it".

Lashawna huffed. "I'm _not_ surprised you don't have any friends on this show, you witch!" she countered. As Heather and Lashawna clashed, everyone else chatted amongst themselves.

"Maybe Chris is gonna get some wild berries or something for us to eat while he's at it" Owen guessed. "I'm kinda hungry, haha!" His stomach growled at the word _berries_.

"Yeah!" Lindsey agreed. "Maybe he'll find a mega-mall that we can shop at!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

During all of this commotion, Chris finally found the source of the singing. To his amazement, he saw the beautiful Christina sitting on a rock surrounded by forest animals. Her face was highlighted by the sunrays that streamed through surrounding tree branches. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. He slowly entered the clearing, cautious not to startle the girl. Suddenly, however, Christina turned around and was surprised to see Chris standing there. She hastily got up from the rock she was sitting on as her animal friends scattered. "W-who are you?!" she asked in panicked alarm, "and how long have you been there?!" The TV host raised his hands in defense. He gradually came to a stop only a few yards from the frightened female.

"Easy, easy" he replied calmly, "I was only wondering where that gorgeous singing voice was coming from". Chris's eyes studied Christina over. "Now I know." Christina flushed a delicate pink.

Chris smiled. He walked up to her and took her hand. "In case you don't already know, _I_ am the world-renowned TV host, Chris McLean". A smile slowly crept across his acquaintance's face, seeing as how he was evidently no threat. He was also totally cute!

"It's wonderful to meet you, Chris" the girl replied shyly.

"Oh, you have no idea" Chris muttered slyly as he kissed her hand. Christina studied him as well.

"I'm Christina, Christina Moreno" she stated. Her smile was wider now.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, mademoiselle" Chris said in a fake French accent. Christina giggled at his humor. The TV star held out his arm to her as he invited her to Camp Wawanakwa. When all the other campers were introduced to Christina, they exploded in joyous revelry; especially the girls.

"Awww, Chris that's _so_ cute!" Lindsey cooed.

"I must admit, Chris, my man, you've outdone yourself" Duncan said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Uhh…" was Chris's intelligent response. Christina felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

"Oh…" she said. She could only imagine what the green-haired rebel was hinting.

Nevertheless, the hotshot celebrity and gentle forest girl spent many moments together. The cast of teenagers, with no desire to distract Chris, relaxed in their cabins. It was like a dream come true for them!

Sadly, that dream ended one night by the campfire; Chef exposed Chris's major secret! On this night, everyone was sitting by the campfire enjoying the quiet summer night. Chef was in the kitchen when he noticed Chris and his girl still together. It had been seven weeks since the Superstar Celebrity announced the Total Drama cast's latest challenge. Chef knew Chris, so he used the ultimate weapon to drive him away from the auburn-haired woman; Chris's love for money.

Chef finally came out of the kitchen to give the Star a piece of his mind. He tapped Chris on the shoulder. His arm was around his _new_ love and stroking her arm lovingly. "Hey, man, what's up?" Chris asked Chef. Apparently, having Christina with him made him less snobby. It was almost a heart-wrenching pity to have to reveal Chris's secret in front of Christina.

"Chris, what do you think you're doing?" Chef muttered to his boss, loud enough for everyone to hear. The cast and Christina looked up in curiosity…and suspicion.

"What does it look like? I'm spending _time_ with the Love of My Life!" Chris replied. "Isn't she beautiful?" He gazed affectionately at the enchanting maiden next to him. Lindsey and Owen giggled. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Not to rain on your parade, Romeo, but I believe you have _another_ love!" At this, a sharp gasp escaped Christina's lungs. It is bad enough that Chris was cheating on another woman, she thought, but with _me_?! Evidently, she had no idea her lover's "other love" was an inanimate object. Chris turned to Chef in alarm and asked him what the H*** was wrong with him, but Chef continued. "Money is your true love, Chris McLean! It takes second to no one, you said so yourself!" Horror bubbled within the couple ( _and the cast, though it was no surprise to them_ ) as the awful truth was unfolded. "Are you going to let this female stand in the way of the one you _really_ care for?"

It was not necessary for Chris to answer; his fair maiden gave it to him. She stood up in rage and glared coldly into Chris's eyes. "MONEY?! You're in love with _money_?!" Angry tears filled her eyes. "I thought you were different! Some boys are narcissists but you're ridiculous!" Before Chris could reply or object, she turned her back on him. "YOU MEAN _NOTHING_ TO ME NOW, CHRIS MCLEAN! STAY AWAY, I _NEVER_ WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She stormed off in a desperate sprint. A trail of tears glittered in the moonlight behind her, landing in dew droplets on the grass.

"Wait, Christina!" Chris shouted after her, "that's not…" He turned to Chef, furious. "Thanks a lot, dude! I thought we were friends but due to your sudden betrayal, you can kiss that fact goodbye!" Tears began to well up in his own eyes as he stated, "Just like I can kiss my love for that wonderful girl goodbye…even though I won't be able to kiss _her_!" He shouted as he walked off to his luxurious cabin. Not even the glorious hot tub was appealing to him at the moment; he went to bed and cried himself to sleep as he thought of the glorious company of Christina that was once his.

The next week or so was miserable for poor Chris McLean; it didn't seem like much fun anymore to put the Total Drama teenagers' lives in jeopardy with outrageous challenges. He stayed locked in his cabin for hours on end, daydreaming of the seemingly impossible day when his true love would come back into his arms. This became a concern of most of the cast, especially Lindsey's. "I can't believe Chef did that" she told her friends Lashawna and Beth. "It was almost like he was jealous or something and wanted to take the beautiful romance out of Chris' life."

"I have to agree" Lashawna said, "For all that Chris is, even someone like him deserves that kind of happiness once in awhile." Beth nodded.

"Those two looked so cute together too!" she stated dreamily. "They should totally get married someday!" That gave Lindsey an idea ( _she was an expert in the areas of romance and femininity_ ); after persuading everyone – on Chef's order, even Heather – to cooperate, she organized a huge party on Wawanakwa's beach. Despite his grieving, Chris was persuaded to dress in a blue tuxedo with a red bowtie. He stood on the beach with the rest of the campers without a clue of what was coming.

Sure enough, a gloriously-lit boat came cruising up the lake. The moonlight illuminated Chef in the driver's seat and…Christina?! It was Christina, the girl of Chris' dreams. She was clad in a beautiful gown fit for a princess; purple satin, ruffles, diamonds and white gloves. Her hair was done up in a bun that was held up with a violet rose that glistened elegantly in the moonlight. Chris gasped incredulously.

"H-how did you…w-why are you…?" he stammered. It was difficult for him to begin a sentence because of the lack of air. Christina giggled, smiling pleasantly.

"Chef told me everything, Chris" she stated. "He wanted to split us up so he could continue his job here and as a result still get paid for his share. He knew money was your weakness and that became his secret weapon to break us apart." Chris' eyes widened.

"He WHAT?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Christina nodded.

"Your misery for my disappearance meant nothing to him" she continued. "As long as he was still getting paid for doing what he did best on this show, he was happy." She watched as the celebrity's eyes blazed with rage. The desire for revenge became evident…that was when she stepped in to soothe her seemingly long-lost lover.

"Revenge is unnecessary, my dear" she said soothingly. "What matters now is that you and I are together." Chris smiled at her and for the first time since they met, the couple kissed. Chef could only watch in defeat as Chris proposed to his girlfriend in front of the entire camp. Marriage soon followed in Camp Wawanakwa with the film crew capturing every sweet moment. Wedded to a celebrity who would care for her forever, Christina McLean was happy; especially now that she had numerous friends at the filming site of the Total Drama saga!


End file.
